YuGi's unknown schizophrenia
by cheeze64
Summary: Yami is very special to YuGi...but what happens when YuGi finds out that Yami is not real??? DUN DUN DUN!!!(im so bad wth summaries)


This idea came to me in a dream.well not really.HOPE U LIKE IT!  
  
YuGi is trotting through the hallways of his humble school humming a mellow toon..  
  
Bully: Hey porcupine boy! Nice hat! Oh wait...that's not a hat.ITS YOUR HAIR!!!! ::laughs hysterically::  
  
::cricket chirps, bully's friends looking confused::  
  
Bully: HEY! IT'S A JOKE! YOU BETTER LAUGH AT MY JOKES!  
  
Guy: Oh! Yea..HA HA HA HA HA HA  
  
Bully: ::tauntingly:: So where ya goin YuGi? Huh huh??  
  
YuGi: Well I thought I'd head home and get an early start on my homework after having a delicious granola enriched snack.  
  
Bully: YOU FREAK! What are these? Dorky Monster Cards? ::snatches YuGis deck::  
  
YuGi: HEY! Quit it! Quit it!  
  
Bully:He He He.::rips up dark magician::  
  
YuGi: NOOO!!!  
  
::bully stuffs YuGi in a trash can and rolls him down a hill::  
  
::YuGi reaches the river at the bottom of the hill::  
  
YuGi: Oww..::sniffle::  
  
Joey: Hey Yuge! Wacha doin down there buddy? ::runs down and helps YuGi up::  
  
YuGi: Those guys were picking on me again.  
  
Joey: Eh.dun let em botha you. Here I'll help ya get home, come on.  
  
YuGi: That's easy for you to say! Your so popular and good looking, everyone loves you!  
  
Joey: I am aren't I? ::looks into a mirror and kisses himself:: He he. Well Yuge some guys are jus born wit it I guess. ::continues looking at mirror::  
  
::brings YuGi home. Yugi runs to the bathroom:: Grandpa: ::yells:: YUGI! You are all bruised up! Let me help you! ::opens bathroom door::  
  
YuGi: NO! NOT THE BACTENE..::cries in high pitched scream.almost women like:: AAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!  
  
Grandpa: Now get some rest.  
  
::goes to his room::  
  
YuGi: ::pulls puzzle out of his closet:: I wish I had a friend.::sticks 2 pieces into the puzzle:: I mean Joey is a friend.but one who really understands me.::sticks last piece into puzzle:: Aw darn! I finished the puzzle! Now its back to the old routine before the puzzle .staring at the wall and pretending I had a life..  
  
Mysterious voice: YuGi.  
  
YuGi: Who said that???  
  
Mysterious voice: YuGi.  
  
YuGi: AAAH! Who are you???  
  
Mysterious voice: YuGi.I am a spirit that dwelled inside that puzzle for 500 years.  
  
YuGi: ::excidedely::Like a genie??!!  
  
Mysterious voice: Um.no. I was in that puzzle for 500 years and now you have resurrected my spirit.  
  
YuGi: So I don't get any wishes?  
  
Mysterious voice: No! I'm not a genie! Now listen. I heard that you wanted a friend. I will be your friend YuGi Moto. And you can show me around this new world.  
  
YuGi: Wait so let me get this straight.I don't get ANY wishes???  
  
Mysterious voice: NO! My name is Yami.I am from ancient Egypt.  
  
YuGi: But.  
  
Yami: I understand this must be a lot to take in. Do you have any questions?  
  
YuGi: Are you sure I don't get wishes?  
  
Yami: NO! YOU DON'T GET ANY WISHES! HOW DENSE CAN ONE PERSON BE?  
  
YuGi: Oh well. This is pretty cool.I'll bring you to school and we can hang out and everything.this is so cool!  
  
Yami: No YuGi! No one must ever see me.it must be kept a secret. You see there are still many desendents of the evil ones who tried to get rid of me long ago. We can never be to sure about anyone.  
  
YuGi: Fine then. I shall refer to you to Joey as.Vladimir! And I'll say that you just moved here from Latvia. Great!  
  
Yami: Umm..okay.sure why not.  
  
The next day at school.  
  
YuGi: HEY JOEY!!! I met this really cool kid. He knows how to do tons of stuff and he just moved here from Latvia.  
  
Joey: That's uhh. great Yuge.  
  
Later on in the day.  
  
YuGi: And Vladimir also knows how to speak ancient Egyptian! Isn't that cool? And he can read hieroglyphics.  
  
Joey: That's nice.  
  
Later on..  
  
YuGi: And Vladimir also knows how to do cool stuff like stuffing a turkey and flying and...  
  
Joey: ARG! ENOUGH ALREADY! I'VE HEARD ENOUGH OF THIS GUY!  
  
YuGi: But Joey.  
  
Joey: I could care less about this dork! No wonder you have no friends! You are the most annoying little shit ever! Later! ::walks away::  
  
YuGi :But I.. ::eyes tearing, sniffle::  
  
At Home.  
  
Yami: What's the matter YuGi?  
  
YuGi: ::sniffing:: Joey's right. I AM a loser. I AM a freak.::breaking down:: I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I ha-have no friends ::starts crying:: WHY???!!!! IT'S NOT FAIR! ::continues to whimper::  
  
Yami: You listen to me YuGi! You are NOT a loser or a freak! Joey is the loser! And you do have a friend.you have me. ::smiles slowly::  
  
YuGi: R-R-R-Really? ::cries louder:: Why do you want to be friends with me anyway? I'm a loser!  
  
Yami: When I look at you I don't see a loser. I see a brilliant young man who has extraordinary values. There are not many people like you YuGi.  
  
YuGi: Wow.you really are a great friend..  
  
Next day at school.  
  
Joey: Oh hey Yuge. I'm sorry bout yesterday.  
  
YuGi: ::dismal look of disbelief on his face:: Whatever. ::face brightens:: YAMI!..I mean.Vladimir! What are you doing here?  
  
Joey: Huh?  
  
YuGi: This is that kid Vladimir I was telling you about!  
  
Joey: What are you talking about?  
  
YuGi: That kid I told you about! ::turns to Yami:: Vladimir...this is Joey.  
  
Yami: Nice to meet you.  
  
Joey: Who are you talking to? There is no one there.  
  
YuGi: What? What are you saying? This is Vladimir!  
  
Joey: Man I am not blind! There is no one there! Why are you making up stories??  
  
YuGi: WHY ARE YOU MESSING WITH MY HEAD! COME ON VLADIMIR! WE DON'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO THIS!  
  
YuGi walks into a bathroom.  
  
YuGi: THE NERVE OF THAT GUY!  
  
Yami: I cannot believe he said that.  
  
YuGi: I know..::looks into mirror and sees his reflection but Yami does not have a reflection:: Huh?  
  
Yami: What is it YuGi?  
  
YuGi: ::color drains from his face:: Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-You don't have a reflection! What the...????!!!!  
  
Is Yami real? Or is he a figment of YuGi's imagination? What's going on????  
  
R+R PLEASE!! I'll add on later 


End file.
